


Smile for the Camera by Kat8cha [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Smile for the Camera by Kat8cha.Summary: "Smile for the camera,"





	Smile for the Camera by Kat8cha [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smile for the Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398802) by Kat8cha. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Smile for the Camera

 **Author** : Kat8cha

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Pairing** : Izaya/Kida

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none (Izaya being Izaya)

 **Summary** "Smile for the camera,"

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/827773.html)

 **Length** : 0:01:49

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/Smile%20for%20the%20Camera%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3)

 


End file.
